


What I failed to say

by Mio_from_Mars



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types, Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Edmund needs a hug and gets it, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sick Character, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mio_from_Mars/pseuds/Mio_from_Mars
Summary: Edmund gets sick after arriving at the dawn treader, Caspian takes care of him and they end up with surprising confessions, spoken in slumberous shapes.
Relationships: Caspian/Edmund Pevensie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	What I failed to say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SedinetteMichaelis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedinetteMichaelis/gifts).



> I finished this fic within a day and it's the first Casmund fic I finished writing yet. Tell me what you think. Suggestions for next works are also welcome. Enjoy!

Edmund felt...bad. Not completely, what could be bad about being on a ship with one of your best friend's who you're secretly in love with since you first saw him and you're favorite sibling in a land that he had missed for a very long time but something felt different than the first two times they had arrived in Narnia. 

Something was throbbing in his head and his stomach and chest were twisting. Nevertheless he forced a smile on his face when Caspian led them around. Of course Caspian noticed that something was off, Edmund could feel the King's worried look on him as Edmund talked to Reepicheep, desperately trying to hide the tremble in his voice. 

The walkabout on the ship after they had changed into dry clothes took his mind off the pain and the bad feeling and he actually managed to hold a normal conversation with Caspian, Lucy and Drinian as they talked about the reason of the voyage.   
Shortly after Caspian left them alone for a while to get settled and told them to use whatever rooms they wanted to loiter around when they weren't needed, everything bad crashed over Edmund like a wave.

Edmund felt his knees buckle and fled from the quarter deck where he'd been standing into the first room he managed to find. It was Caspians room, Edmund managed to recognize it once he had dropped into a chair. He felt his breath go short and tried to calm himself by looking at the glistening sea outside the window. 

He startled when someone knocked at the door and a mere second later his sister was standing in front of him, eyeing him curiously. "Are you alright, Edmund?" she asked. "I'm fine." he snarled back and threw a quick glance at Lucy. 

"You look bad."

"Leave me alone, Lucy. I just need some time to myself.", Edmund growled. He didn't need his younger sister to look after him. He was perfectly fine without her overprotective behavior. "Edmund.", Lucy said softly but didn't hide that she demanded to know what was going on with her brother. 

"Go away!", Edmund barked. Lucy left indeed but Edmund heard her talking to someone else. 

"I dont know... He wont talk to me. Maybe you could-", Edmund heard Lucy say.  
His head started to hurt again and Edmund figured out that he could numb his headache by banging his shull against the backrest of the chair. 

He stopped dead in his tracks when the doors to Caspians cabin opened and the King himself entered, looking worried. 

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just a bit tired.", Edmund answered and turned his head, looking out onto the open sea. 

"Edmund", Caspian sighed. Edmund trembled slightly at the mention of his name from Caspians mouth. 

"Do not lie to me, please."

"I don't feel so well.", Edmund whispered and curled in on himself as far as it was possible on the chair. Caspian kneeled down in front of him, pressing his toes into the ground. He reached out and laid a hand on Edmunds shoulder.

Edmund realised how tired he was and he tried to hide the yawn that escaped him. "Come on. Lay down.", Caspian mumbled and nodded at the direction of his bed. "I cant possibly... Its your bed.", Edmund whispered and stopped himself from banging his head against the backrest again.  
"Edmund.", Caspian sighed and stroked Edmunds hair out of his eyes. "That wasnt a question."

Edmund refused and stopped talking, instead stared out the window again and tried to ignore Caspian. The King rose back to his feet and laid a hand on Edmunds shoulder. "I'll be right back." he said and left. Edmund didnt even hear the door close behind Caspian as sleep slowly overcame him.

When Caspian entered his cabin only a minute later with a cup of water, Edmund had fallen asleep and was slowly but surely falling out of the chair. Caspian caught him with one arm and placed the cup on the ground to pick Edmund up properly, one hand under his knees and the other supporting his back. Caspian laid him down on his bed gently and stroked Edmunds hair for a while, sitting by his side.

Everyone, especially Lucy and Caspian hat high hopes that Edmund would be alright by Sundown but it only got worse. He slept most of the time and Lucy had to force-feed him that evening. 

The young girl decided to sleep in one of the hammocks and leave her brother in Caspians cabin, which the king had given to her for the time of their presence. 

By the time Caspian entered his cabin that night, Edmund was sweating, delirious and becoming clingy.  
He was also half asleep and apparently talking to Peter in his sleep as he was mumbling his brother's name once in a while. 

When Caspian sat down at the bed and stroked Edmunds head, the younger startled and reached up. He managed to grab Caspians tunic and pulled the King half on top of him, wrapping his arms around him.

Caspian chuckled and kicked his boots off before he carefully turned around and let Edmund bury his face in the crook of his neck. Caspian started rubbing small, soothing circles on Edmunds back, pressing a kiss to his dark hair once in a while until he fell asleep.

When Edmund woke in the morning, his head was resting on Caspians chest and his body was trapped by Caspians arms. Edmund tried to wriggle free but this made the hold on him even more vise-like than before. He sighed and laid back down, listening to the soft white noise of the sea and noticed that his pain was gone. He also came to the solution that he was in desperate need of a new tunic.

Edmund started tapping Caspians chest until the older started to wake up underneath him. "Good morning, Alas." Caspian mumbled and Edmund froze. "Did you just call me 'love'?"he frowned.

Caspian cracked his eyes open and starred at Edmund for a second. "Uh... No?" he asked with a hint of embarrassment that made Edmund chuckle.

"Stop laughing." Caspian growned. "Why are you awake anyway? The sun's just coming up"

"I tried to get free of your hold to chance into a new tunic but you wouldn't let me go.. ." Edmund answered "...love"

"I can't help it, okay?" Caspian said and released Edmund who scrambled to his feet. "Tunic's are in there." Caspian pointed at a cupboard. "You can't help what?" Edmund asked as he changed. "do you usually call people like that?" he grinned and took the cup of water that was still on the table.

"Only people that I actually love." Caspian sat up and smiled at Edmund. It took a few moments for Edmunds still sleepy mind to make sense of what Caspian had just said but then he moved quickly. Within a few seconds he was standing in front of Caspian, who had jumped to his feet at the sudden motion of his friend, and pressed his lips onto Caspians.

"I'm taking that as a 'I love you too'?" Caspian grinned as they parted and pulled Edmund close. The younger blushed and nodded into the fabric of his lovers tunic.


End file.
